Bite me!
by twhiddleston
Summary: What can a trip to a castle do to Peter and Olivia's relationship? Halloween special. One-shot. Warning: contains pure insanity


**A/N: Halloween special, this is a story which a cute little bird told me (name: imagination) so every comment during the fic isn't mine, it's his ^^ BTW, the bird can read character's minds.**

**Summary: What can a trip to a castle do to Peter and Olivia's relationship?**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: P/O**

**Genre: Horror, Romance, Supernatural, Adventure and Mystery. (The bird told me to put these genres… Just following orders ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I If I did own Fringe… I wouldn't have to think about the 'if I did'.**

**

* * *

**

A trip to a castle. It didn't sound so nice (did it even sound nice?) when Walter suggested it. Well, he didn't _suggest_ it to Fringe Division, he_ told_ Broyles that every single member of Fringe division would go on a trip.

"We are going to a trip." He said exactly this and then turned to leave Broyle's office. "OH!" He said and turned back to Broyles. "The 'we' includes Agent Francis." With that, he left and didn't go back.

Broyles thought that it was weird, wait, typical of the doctor to just go somewhere and say some stuff that don't even involves him, or, in the case, that are not _his_ decisions.

"Dunham." He heard Olivia answer the phone. Well, he couldn't stay still while his Agents were making a trip (or not), could he? Well, he didn't think so.

"Agent Dunham, is the younger Bishop there?" He asked for the guy's son. If _he_ could barely understand his father, who else could have a hint of what he was talking about? The _answer_ would be 'Astrid', but Broyles wanted that the FBI's phone bill was high. Bad man (it can sound like, but is not _BaTman_).

"Yes, I'll pass the phone to him." Was all that she said.

"Yeah?" He heard the hotter (it's not Broyles who thought _that_) Bishop say.

"Why your father just asked me for a trip, to you, him and Agents Dunham, Farnsworth and Francis?" He said. If Peter didn't say his name on the phone, why would he? Don't answer 'because he's from the FBI, duh!' because 1. It's his problem, not mine 2. I guess he knows that, and, from his job, he must know his job, ha! (_that _was confuse) 3. I forgot what I was going to say next.

Anyway, Peter laughed. "He did, huh?" Broyles swear that he heard Peter saying to himself 'I am sooo gonna kill that damn crazy man!' and the only thing that he could think was _Is the dirty talking about the poorly-washed._ "So… Are we going to get the trip?" Yep. He _should_ have talked to Olivia. Too late, PEM PEM!

Broyles sighed and thought a little before nodding. But Peter was on the phone. "Uh… Hello? Broyles, are you still there?"

"Oh, yes… You can go on a trip." _What harm can it do_? He asked himself and a million answers came to his mind. _Oh, my._

_

* * *

_

"Walter!" Peter called for his father, grinning.

"What happened, son?" Walter answered, going on Peter's direction and making the most innocent face ever.

"We are going on a trip! How did you get it? Don't answer! Damn, answer!" Peter said it all too fast. Whoever saw him would think _What the hell that dude drank? 'Cause, man, I want it so f#c*!n% bad!_. Yep, crazy world.

"I told Broyles that we were going on a trip. And, I HAVE THE POWER!" Walter said, his hands raised to infinity and beyond.

"YEAH, WALTER!" Peter yelled and raised his hands too.

Astrid and Olivia came closer to them.

"Should I ask?" Astrid said and the two children, oops, men, looked at her and turned back to their normal positions, pretending to talk normally. What these two have that is normal, dude?

"Oh, Ambridge, Olivia, we are going on a trip!" Walter said, really excited.

"Are we?" Olivia asked. "What's the case?"

"No case! That's the best!" Peter said and saw that Olivia was disappointed. "We are all going, and it is a trip to…" He continued and waited for Walter's answer. It never came. "Walter, where are we going?"

"Oh, yes, you are gonna like it! It is…" Walter said and could see that everyone was waiting for his answer. He smirked. "_Somewhere over the rainbow_! Of course I'm not going to tell you, otherwise it's not a surprise!" And, with that, he left three stunned little people. Correcting: three little people who had to pack.

* * *

"Walter, where are we going?" Astrid asked, when they were at the airport.

"Adrienne, we are going to a _special castle_. That's all I'm going to say." Walter said.

"Passengers to Bran, Romania, your flight is leaving in twenty minutes." A woman's voice said.

"Oh, that would be us, lovely!" Walter said and clapped his hands like a seal. "And no more questions about where we are going, because you'll only know when you get there, _capiche_?"

* * *

"So, 'Bran Castle'?" Sonia asked. To who don't remember her: she is Charlie's wife. He wouldn't go alone when he finally gets some days off.

"Yes, dear! Does it sound exciting or not?" Walter said, his eyes were glowing.

Astrid sighed. "It surely does."

* * *

"So, we are going." Charlie said and he and Sonia left.

"I know what they are going to do." Walter said, grinning. "And don't tell me they are going to unpack."

"I could sleep perfectly without _that_." Peter said and asked for their room's keys. The woman gave him two. "I thought there were four rooms, Walter!"

"Sorry, I guess then… You and Olivia in a room, I in the other and Asmine sleeps in the car."

"WHAT?" Astrid asked and Walter winked at her, who understood the message. "That'd be just perfect."

"Why?" Peter asked, suspicious

"Because I said so." Walter said, in a way that it sounded obvious.

"Ok, then." Peter shrugged.

Olivia, stunned, looked at Peter's face trying to find a sign that he was just playing with her. She found none and tried to find a camera, without success. One side of her wanted to be in the same room as Peter, but the other feared what would happen to their friendship. _Oh, whatever. _She thought and followed Peter inside theirs room.

The room was dark, the walls were white but you could barely see them and there was a couple's bed in the center of the room. Nothing else could be seen in the darkness.

"Sorry, _sweetheart_, but we're going to share the bed tonight. Differently from Astrid, I really don't feel like sleeping on the floor and I won't let you do it either." Peter said and Olivia sighed. _Great. Just awesome._ Olivia thought, sarcastic. No way that would be happening to her; first, she find out her romantic feelings for her partner, second, they go on a trip, and now, they share the bed. But she was way too tired to say 'no'.

"Fine." She said, but could barely hear it. She took her shoes off and lay on the bed. She was going to turn off the lights and found none. "Good night, Peter." She said, sighing.

"Just one thing before you sleep, can I say it?" Peter said, looking at her, but she didn't move a muscle.

"Hmmmm." Was all she could manage to say.

"Fine, I'll say. 'Livia… I am a vampire." Peter said.

Olivia, scared, sat on the bed fast and looked at Peter, her eyes widened when she didn't found the joke's hint on his face. "What?"

"I'm a vampire." She laughed.

"Yeah, right…"

"Olivia, I'm telling you the true!"

"Oh, bite me!" She said and lay on the bed.

"You asked for it." And Peter bit Olivia, feeling the flavor of her hot blood on his tongue.


End file.
